The Girl In The Red Hat
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: I smiled; this girl was my dream girl. But even better, more human with an adorable blush and sweet little voice. My dream girl was even better in reality. My first Twilight romance story. ONE-SHOT... All Human


A/N: Hey, my first romancy Twilight fic and I am British so if you American's see anything that is not... well American, shout at me or something and I will fix it. I have nothing else to say so I hope you like it.

* * *

_**The Girl In The Red Hat**_

_Edward POV_

I rolled my eyes as I waited for my two best buds to say _goodbye_ to their girlfriends. They had been sneaking kisses all day, and it wasn't like we were going away for years, we would be back in an hour or so.

I coughed discreetly and tapped my invisible wrist watch when they turned to look at me. Rosalie glared at me and unwrapped her arms from around Emmett's neck. I glared right back at her. It was her and Alice's fault that we were going to be late anyway.

Ever since Emmett and Jasper had gotten girlfriends we had made a promise to have one day a week where we would be together without the girls. We did it every week, they should know what time we usually left by now.

They reluctantly separated themselves and climbed into my car. Why must I have such grudge holding best friends?

I started up the engine and the ride was silent all the way back to my house. They would cheer up as soon as they smelt my mothers cooking… well at least Emmett would. Esme was a fantastic cook, in my opinion the best in the world… but I might be a bit biased in that case considering she is my mom.

I was right, as soon as Emmett walked through the door a smile lit up his face as he smelt the casserole baking.

"Hungry Emmett?" Jasper teased, punching him in the arm.

He punched back, making Jasper winch. "When will that be ready?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch. Emmett snatched the remote from me and turned a football game on my big-screen TV.

I groaned, if I had to watch another football game I would tear my hair out. No joke.

I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I faintly heard the sound of Jasper and Emmett cheering and laughing.

_Everything around me was completely black; I brought my hands up in front of my face and couldn't even see them._

_I heard the barely audible sound of light footfalls walking towards me. And then I could see the feet that were connected to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

_She was smiling at me, her meaningful chocolate eyes probing me. I could feel myself smiling._

_Her long auburn hair was blowing in some unknown breeze. She stopped walking and was only a few feet in front of me. She reached out her hand to me and I lifted my hand before I could stop myself._

_My fingers softly brushed against her fingers and I caught my breathe. She grasped me hand tightly. _

"_What's your name?" I asked never taking my eyes away from her just in case she would disappear._

_She opened her delicate lips…_

"_Hey Eddie!" Emmett's deep voice came from her lips. What was going on, I couldn't see Emmett anywhere. _

"_Eddie wake up!" His… her… his voice growled and I felt a sharp jab to my shoulder. _

_The girl began to drift away, the black atmosphere lightening all around me. When I looked back at her she was gone._

Emmett and Jasper's faces were hovering over me, a glass of water poised over my head. I gasped and pushed it away before Emmett could drop it on me.

"Hey! He awakens!"

"Shuddup." I said randomly swatting in his direction as I rubbed at my eyes. I glared at them both before I felt myself frowning.

That girl again, I can't even count how many times she had appeared in my dreams. But this time she almost spoke, that was the furthest I had ever gotten to discovering who she was. I could have punched them for waking me at that moment. I would give anything to hear her voice, to learn her name.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked taking a seat beside me.

I shrugged. Would they understand? I needed to tell someone before I burst.

"Well it's this girl-"

"Finally getting some eh?" Emmett interrupted with a smirk. I saw Jasper throw a scowl his way.

"Not really, I don't think she is real." I said with a sigh, they were so going to laugh at me.

But they had confused looks on their faces. That was good considering I had thought they would be rolling on their backs laughing.

"What do you mean she's not real Edward?"

Well I had come this far and they seemed to want to help. "I have been dreaming about her, a whole lot. Every time I close my eyes she's there."

Emmett looked serious for once and Jasper looked like he was contemplating something. "Do you know who she is?"

"No. She doesn't speak, she doesn't do anything really." I sighed, one of the biggest enigma's, who was this girl that I couldn't get off my mind.

Jasper looked out of ideas and Emmett put on a smirk when I looked over at him. "We need to get you a girl, mate. To the mall!"

I groaned but didn't have the energy to fight back. Before I could do anything, my car keys were took from my jeans pocket and I was in the back of my car.

I let them drag me around the first floor, Emmett pointing out different girls to me. None of them even compared to the beauty of my dream girl. A lot of girls gave me _that_ look and I tried to ignore it.

"Oh come on Eddie, she's hot."

"Don't let Rose here you say that, no doubt her and Alice are shopping somewhere in here." I smirked at him before looking at the girl. She was pretty, but she was blonde with blue eyes, I have figured out just recently that I prefer Brunettes.

I was about to try and convince Emmett to take me home with the promise of hot casserole when I saw a flash of bright red out of the corner of my eye from the floor above me.

I looked and saw a fluffy woolly hat sat on top of a head of deep brown curls. She was wearing baggy mismatched clothes and some girls were giggling and pointing at her. She didn't seem to care.

She turned a corner and I saw her face, I gasped and almost fell over. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, was my dream girl real? She must be because there is no way this mystery girl could not be her.

I was faintly aware of a hand waving in front of my face. I ignored it and kept my focus on the girl, but too early for me she turned into a shop and I lost sight of her.

Emmett and Jasper were looking at me weirdly. I just grinned at them.

"See you later." I saluted and took off after the girl.

I was sprinting towards the stairs, there was no way I was going to loose her when I finally might be able to know her name.

I saw the wet floor sign too late before I fell and skidded on my butt all the way over to the stairs. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh. And several people around me were laughing.

I paid them no notice and took off up the stairs nearly knocking over everyone who got in my way. People would surly think I

was a madman, I didn't care, and I had to get to her.

When I got to the top I rushed to the shop I had seen her go in. Nothing, she wasn't in there. My eyes moved frantically as I searched every corner.

Damn it! Where the hell did she go?

And then I saw that flash of red again, through the glass doors, on the other side of the mall. How fast did this girl bloody walk?

I took a short cut through a clothes store which I noticed too late had a sale on. I knocked over a manikin in my haste and slowed down slightly as to not crush the great amount of girls that surrounded me.

I saw Rosalie and Alice in front of me. Alice looked amused and Rose was shaking her head. Screw them all, I would explain later.

I ducked into a door next to me hoping to avoid the mass of girls in my way. It was only when I heard the screeches and felt the distinctive sting of a handbag hitting me in the arm that I realized I was in the changing rooms.

"Sorry." I said quickly and made a dash yet again to avoid the huge bag that was coming my way.

I closed my eyes and charged through the girls in the shop; maybe I could find them later and apologize. I heard there squeaks and squeals and some choice curses before my legs banged into a glass wall.

I opened my eyes, I had reached the other side and was now dangerously hanging over the banister that I had so carelessly ran into.

I scanned the people around me. No sigh of any red hat wear. She was just here, where the heck could she have gone? Was she just a figment of my imagination come to haunt me? No, some other girls had seen her, and had the nerve to laugh at her!

I scanned once again and groaned. All this for nothing? She must be here somewhere.

I buried my head in my hands, fisting my hair. I heard an old lady tut at me and I resisted the urge to bark some insult out. That was a one way ticket to getting kicked out. And then all hope- if there was any hope left- to find my girl would be gone.

When I stood up straight again my eye immediately flashed up to the floor above me, or rather to the red hat up there. Yes! She was still here.

The elevator in front of my _dinged_ and opened it's door. Maybe my luck was coming back to me. I ran in just before the doors slid shut and jabbed at the '3' button.

I could still see her, she was walking towards the elevator, and maybe she planned to get in, how fantastic that would be.

"Come on you stupid machine, can't you go any faster?" I glared at the doors. This was one of those moments I was thankful that I was alone.

The doors slid open and I charged out, running right into… the girl in the red hat.

I winched when I hit the cold, hard floor. The weight of the girl on top of me. She kneeled up and brushed down the front of the jacket.

I quickly got up and extended my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

What a way to meet my dream girl, carelessly knocking her down and embarrassing her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking at me. I almost fainted; she was even more beautiful than in my dreams.

"I- I'm sorry, I guess I was in a hurry." What a great thing to say! I am an idiot.

"It's alright, I attract accidents." She gave a hesitant laugh and wrung her hands together.

This was my chance; I could finally learn her name. But maybe I should leave the asking about her being in my dreams to another day, didn't want her thinking I was a psycho or something along those lines.

"I'm Edward by the way."

She blushed and cast her gaze to a bit of gum on the floor. "Bella." She said quietly, a lovely blush colouring her cheeks.

Bella. It suited her, simple, sweet and beautiful. Bella. Bella. Bella.

"Bella." Man that felt good to say. I whispered it so quietly that I'm not sure she heard me. But her blush deepening suggested that she did.

Some of the girls who were laughing at her earlier were staring at me as if I had lost my mind. Silly girls, I wasn't interested in them to begin with.

I looked past them and saw a Starbucks and smiled. Perfect.

"Say Bella, why don't you let me apologize properly for knocking you down?" She looked at me and I nodded my chin towards the coffee shop.

"Erm. I don't know." She was shaking her head. Please Bella! Say yes! "I don't drink coffee." She offered lamely.

I smirked. "Well they also serve hot chocolate. I bet you like that."

I saw a smile turn her lips upward. And she nodded, still looking at the gum.

"Yeah, I like hot chocolate."

"Good, then I hope you're thirsty?"

She looked up at me, her face as red as a cherry. "I'm thirsty."

I smiled; this girl was my dream girl. But even better, more human with an adorable blush and sweet little voice. My dream girl was even better in reality.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, if not sorry :(  
On the other hand, if you liked it let me know. Constructive critism is always more than welcome. And tell me if I have any grammer mistakes if you notice any, my grammer sucks.


End file.
